teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Yukimura
Ken Yukimura is a supporting character in Seasons 3, 4, and 5 of Teen Wolf. He is the human husband of the ancient Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura and the father of the young Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura. He was first introduced in Season 3 as the new history professor at Beacon Hills High School who was replacing the recently-murdered Mr. Westover after the Yukimuras moved to Beacon Hills from New York City. However, it was soon revealed that both his wife and daughter are Kitsune, a secret Ken had known since shortly after he met Noshiko. During the battle against the Nogitsune, whom Noshiko had summoned in 1943, Ken did everything he could to support Noshiko, Kira, and Kira's new pack in fighting against him, though he, like his wife, initially believed that defeating the Dark Kitsune would be impossible without killing its host, Kira's good friend Stiles Stilinski. Fortunately, killing Stiles ended up not being necessary, and Ken continued to assist the pack whenever possible as they dealt with the Deadpool assassins, Kate Argent, Peter Hale, the Dread Doctors, and the Beast of Gevaudan. However, when experimentation at the hands of the Dread Doctors caused Kira's inner Kitsune spirit to take control over her body and use it for violent purposes, Ken stayed behind in their new hometown after Kira and Noshiko made the decision to leave Beacon Hills in order to seek answers as to what happened to Kira and how they could fix it. It has been implied that he and Noshiko continue to live in Beacon Hills or within convenient driving distance to the town in the time since Kira left to train with the Skinwalkers long-term, as Noshiko was able to quickly meet Liam and Hayden in the underground tunnels in Season 6. Ken is a member of the Yukimura Family, a teacher at Beacon Hills High School, and an ally of the McCall Pack. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Ken's early life except for the small amounts he revealed to his daughter and her friends during the Nogitsune crisis in Season 3B. According to him, he was born in South Korea and eventually went to university to study history. ( ), ( ) He was such a self-proclaimed World War II buff that he traveled to Japan at some point in his education to study there, and while he was researching the war, he met Noshiko Yukimura, who, he would later learn, is a nearly 900 year old Celestial Kitsune who actually lived through the war first-hand while being imprisoned in a Japanese internment camp in Beacon Hills, California in the United States. ( ) The two eventually fell in love and got married, with Ken taking Noshiko's name, both in honor of her unique heritage and because in Japan, a married couple must belong to the same koseki, or family. ( ) At some point, they moved to the United States, settling down in New York, where Ken worked as a professor at Columbia University. ( ) In the mid-1990s, they had a daughter, Kira, who would ultimately inherit her mother's heritage and become a Thunder Kitsune. They lived in New York as a family for over a decade until Noshiko got word that the Nogitsune she had imprisoned in the roots of the Nemeton in Beacon Hills had broken free, leading the family to move back to Noshiko's former hometown, where Ken got a job as a history teacher at Beacon Hills High School, in order to deal with it, though Kira would not learn why exactly the family moved until weeks later. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Personality Ken is a man who has proven himself to be compassionate, loyal, intelligent, and funny throughout his time on the series. He is a teacher with a passion for history and works hard to make sure that his students are well-versed in it, believing wholeheartedly that those who fail to acknowledge history will be doomed to repeat it. He has demonstrated knowledge in a wide range of areas, including history, strategy, Asian culture, weaponry, and supernatural/mythological facts. He also cares greatly for the well-being of others, especially that of his wife Noshiko, his daughter Kira, and the members of Kira's pack, even going so far as to help them protect the citizens of Beacon Hills whenever possible. His family appears to be very precious to him, and he has never shied away from the supernatural, as evidenced by the fact that he enthusiastically married a Kitsune who was many centuries older than him and even had a daughter with her in spite of knowing that both women, as powerful Fox spirits with enhanced longevity, would most certainly outlive him. Physical Appearance Ken is a good-looking middle-aged man who is quite tall and lean with olive skin, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and straight black hair. He is often dressed in suits for his job as a teacher, usually in gray, blue, or black, with light blue or white dress shirts, neutral-colored ties, and leather loafers. On his off days, he prefers to still maintain somewhat formal dress by wearing khakis and sweater-vests. Skills As a human, Ken has no supernatural powers to speak of. However, he is extremely knowledgeable in numerous fields, including history, mythology, and strategy, making him a valuable ally to the McCall Pack. He is also an experienced weapons-maker and appears to be quite skilled in swordplay, given his collection of katanas and other bladed weapons at his home. Etymology *'Ken': The name Ken could either be a Japanese name derived from the word 健 (ken), meaning "healthy, strong," or it could be a diminutive of the name Kenneth, which is an Anglicized form of the Gaelic names Coinneach (derived from the Gaelic caoin, meaning "handsome") and Cínead (a Gaelic name meaning "born of fire"). Variants of the name in other languages include: Jian (Chinese); Kennith, Kenith (English); Kennet (Danish, Norwegian, Danish); Cainneach, Cionaodh (Irish Gaelic); Cináed (Irish Gaelic, Scottish Gaelic); Coinneach (Scottish Gaelic). *'Yukimura': Yukimura is a locational family name stemming from the Japanese 雪 (yuki) meaning "snow," or "happy" and 村 (mura) meaning "town, village." Trivia *According to showrunner Jeff Davis in an interview, Ken is a skilled weapons maker who not only crafted the shard of obsidian that Kira brought back from La Iglesia into a shuriken to represent her first tail, but who also created her katana-belt, likely with help from Noshiko. *Though "Yukimura" is a Japanese surname, Ken is actually South Korean, and he took Noshiko's name when they were married in Japan due to the country's law that every married couple must belong to the same koseki, or family. *Ken is the only recurring human character in the series who has married a supernatural creature, giving him a unique perspective with regards to the supernatural community and the drama it causes. Gallery 3x13_Ken_and_Kira.jpg 3x13_Ken_Yukimura.png 3x13_Mr._Yukimura.png 3x21_Noshiko_Ken_and_Kira.jpg 5x02_Ken_Yukimura.png Ken_Yukimura_teaching.png S3_Ken_Yukimura.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Ken_detaching_KIra's_sword.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Yukimura Family Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alive Characters